BITTERSWEET
by Vileta Jensen
Summary: Reno Albarn; amiga de Mizuki, ha llegado al Osaka Gakuen encontrándose con que odia a muerte a Makoto Kagurazaka y viceversa. Un extraño amor nace entre ellos, pero ¿cómo ha ocurrió tal equivocación de cupido? (KagurazakaxOC) Por que su amor es agridulce.


***~BITTERSWEET~***

**[[Porque su amor es agridulce]]**

**Capitulo 1: Llegada de un reno**

Al fin lograría volver a ver a la única persona que realmente le importaba. Su amiga querida, la mejor; Ashiya Mizuki, de no haber sido amigas seguramente hubieran nacido siendo hermanas porque realmente, a pesar de sus caracteres tan diferentes, habían logrado una amistad solida a lo largo de los años.

Su padre; Severance Albarn, había tenido el primer gesto amable con ella dejando a su hija ir a Japón como estudiante de intercambio al Instituto Blossom, el cual quedaba muy cerca del Osaka Gakuen donde estudiaba su amiga Mizuki, tal vez el señor Albarn solo buscaba deshacerse de su única hija por un tiempo. Cuando el avión aterrizo en la pista y Reno bajo por las escalerillas, su móvil timbro y la chica observo el numero. "Severance" pensó con fastidio y contesto.

―Ya estoy en Japón –le dijo en cuanto acepto la llamada.

―Te contrate a un chofer que te lleve a tu escuela, tiene un letrero con tu nombre, te reconocerá por tu cabello.

―De acuerdo, pero… -enseguida se escucho el sonido de que su padre había cortado la llamada. –Un gusto hablar contigo –dijo con sarcasmo y observo al chofer que tenía el nombre de Reno Albarn grabado en un cartón.

―Hola, soy Reno –saludo al hombre en un perfecto japonés. El hombre observo el mechón rojo sobresaliente del cabello negro de la chica y supo que era ella.

―Bienvenida a Japón, señorita Albarn. Espéreme aquí, recogeré su equipaje.

El chofer guardo las dos maletas de Reno en la cajuela del auto y le abrió la puerta a la chica para que entrara al lujoso auto negro.

―Y dígame, señorita, ¿viene hasta acá para buscar a su novio? –le pregunto con amabilidad el amable conductor. –Gomen –se disculpo de inmediato dándose cuenta de su imprudencia. –Disculpe mi atrevimiento. –musito avergonzado.

―Descuide, no pasa nada. –le aseguro Reno. –Y no, no vengo por mi novio, ni siquiera tengo uno. Vine para llevarme conmigo a la única persona que le importo; mi amiga Mizuki.

―Oh, pues, suerte Albarn-sama. –le deseo con fervor.

Al llegar a la dirección exacta del colegio después de alguna media hora, el chofer le ayudo a bajar sus maletas de ruedas al suelo.

― ¿Quiere que lleve sus maletas hasta adentro? –inquirió el sonriente servidor.

― No, lo hare yo, gracias por su ayuda. –se despidió del chofer con una sonrisa y avanzo dentro del plantel con sus dos maletas rojas de ruedas. Ya sentía la necesidad de dejar todo en su habitación e ir a correr al Osaka Gakuen para reencontrarse con Mizuki; su mejor amiga, su casi hermana.

**.o0o.**

Sano por fin había decidido volver a saltar y Mizuki… bueno, ella no cabía de la emoción, estaba muy feliz por Sano, por convencerlo de seguir sus sueños y ahora más tranquila al ya no sentirse tan culpable de aquel pasado accidente que los involucro a Sano y a ella. Cuando Mizuki vio que su misión con Sano había terminado, fue Nakatsu y Sano quienes la detuvieron para que no se fuera de la escuela aun, para que se quedara a ver saltar a Sano en la competencia oficial.

Sin embargo, Mizuki no podía evitar extrañar su vida en América, su familia, sus amigas y amigos, sus días de escuela. El rostro sonriente de una chica de cabello medio largo y negro, con un mechón rojo se coló en la mente de Mizuki.

― ¿Cómo la estarás pasando, Reno-chan? –Susurro la joven pensativa, imaginándose a la delgada chica mediana de cabello negro con un mechón rojo. –Me pregunto si no te habrás metido en tantos problemas ahora que te he dejado sola. –sonrió. – Espero que no.

―Mizuki –Nakatsu interrumpió sus pensamientos llegando de repente. –Hay reunión en el comedor, todos los del dormitorio 2 están ahí, solo faltas tú, Nanba-senpai te llama.

―Hai, ya voy.

Mizuki y Nakatsu se encaminaron al comedor de inmediato. Al llegar todos abuchearon a Mizuki por llegar tan tarde pero Nanba los callo a todos para empezar a hablar.

―Mina-san, como líder del dormitorio 2, me es muy grato informarles que… ―sonrió emocionado haciendo una pausa mortal para los demás estudiantes curiosos.

― ¿QUE? –pregunto la multitud desesperada, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Nanba, el asunto debía tratarse de chicas.

―Debido al buen desempeño académico que los miembros del dormitorio 2 han tenido en este bimestre… ¡Hemos ganado un fin de semana en la playa!

Los gritos eufóricos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Mizuki también estaba contenta por aquello y junto a Nakatsu; su inseparable amigo, gritaban de emoción.

El detector de Nanba percibió una mujer en el comedor, ¿Mizuki?, no, su vista estaba puesta en aquella chica de corto vestido negro y botines cafés que miraba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien en especial. El líder del dormitorio 2 ni tardo ni perezoso se dejo ir a toda velocidad a donde estaba la chica perdida y se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

―No me busques mas, estoy aquí, nena. –le guiño un ojo con encanto.

La joven se le quedo viendo con desdén.

―No te busco a ti. Busco a Mizuki. –le contesto la dama.

― ¿EH? Debe ser un error, preciosa dama… -musito queriendo abrazarla pero la chica de cabello negro logro burlarlo y seguir su camino.

― ¡MIZUKI! –grito emocionada cuando vio a su amiga.

― ¿Reno? –a Mizuki le falto poco para que los ojos se le salieran y para que le diera un paro cardiaco allí mismo al ver a la chica recién llegada. Reno corrió donde su amiga con felicidad y la abrazo muy fuerte.

― ¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? –sonrió Reno apretándola contra ella.

Reno era una chica de figura esbelta y atlética, de piel apiñonada y de mediana estatura. Tenía el cabello de color negro suelto que le llegaba poco después de los hombros en un liso perfecto, el cual, tenía un loco mechón rojo al lado derecho. Poseía unos oscuros ojos medianos, una nariz respingada de apariencia tierna y unos labios carnosos.

― ¿P-pero que haces a-aquí? –inquirió Mizuki confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

― ¿Quién es ella, Mizuki? –pregunto Nakatsu.

― Mi amiga; Reno. –contesto.

― ¡Reno! –grito Nanba y fue hasta ella para ponerse de rodillas. –Que nombre más hermoso he escuchado. Ese nombre ha sido creado por los dioses.

―Deja de hacer el ridículo –se incomodo Reno al ver a Nanba frente a ella...

― ¿Cuál es tu numero de móvil? –se levanto Nanba. –Te diré el mío…

―No quiero tu número –exclamo y eso fue un golpe bajo para Nanba quien la miro totalmente desconcertado y con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¿Es acaso que no eres una chica? –le pregunto Nakatsu a Reno, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Es Nanba-senpai –dijo con obviedad.

― Vuelve a decir algo como eso, pelo de zanahoria, ¡y te romperé todos tus huesos! –gruño Reno.

―Cálmate, Reno-chan –la detuvo Mizuki enseguida, sabiendo que su amiga era de armas tomar. –Mejor vayamos afuera –la jalo de la mano alejándola de toda la multitud.

No se detuvieron hasta estar lejos de los dormitorios para que pudieran hablar en paz.

―Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo aquí –dijo Mizuki preocupada.

―Vine a llevarte de vuelta a América, ya que Julia no pudo.

―Pero yo no quiero irme, Reno, al menos no por ahora.

―Pero Mizuki… -Reno lució desconcertada.

― Pero nada. No debiste venir tan apresuradamente, tu padre se enfadara contigo. –la regañó.

―No, no lo hará, de eso no te preocupes que yo voy a estar aquí en Japón por un semestre como estudiante de intercambio en el Instituto Blossom, ¿No es genial? –sonrió.

―Reno, siempre eres muy loca para tomar decisiones. –la regaño maternalmente.

―No hay de qué preocuparse, sabes que me encantan los idiomas y por ende domino muy bien el japonés.

― ¡Oe, Mizuki! –corría Nakatsu a donde estaban ellas.

― Que maleducado, interrumpiendo conversaciones ajenas, zanahoria. –se molesto Reno cruzando los brazos.

― ¿HAA? Vale, niñita, no es mi culpa que Nanba-senpai me haya pedido llorando que convenciera a Mizuki que te convenciera a ti de darle tu número a Nanba-senpai. –explico con rapidez haciendo gestos extravagantes.

― Pues no se lo daré por que se ve que es un mujeriego. –se negó Reno, cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno, eso no lo dudes –dijo Nakatsu.

― Ashiya, Nakatsu-baka –llego Kagurazaka con su uniforme azul marino del Tokyo Gakuen. Su andar denotaba superioridad y pedantería, además, su expresión del rostro era de desdén y ego.

― ¿Kagurazaka? ¿Y tú que diantres haces en MI instituto? –le dijo Nakatsu poniéndose retadoramente frente a él.

― No es TU instituto. Y vine porque quería ver a Sano, recordarle que si no entrena duro…

― El sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no necesita que lo vengas a molestar, por favor, Kagurazaka. –se metió Mizuki.

― Vaya, vaya, te habías tardado en hablar, Ashiya. Cuando se trata de Sano, lo defiendes de todos, ¿cierto? Dime, ¿es acaso que tú eres gay? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

― ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así a Mizuki! ¡Maldito grosero! –intervino Reno poniéndose frente a Kagurazaka.

―Vaya, ¿eres su nueva abogada? –la miro Kagurazaka de arriba abajo.

―Soy amiga de Mizuki. -respondió Reno, sosteniéndole la mirada.

― ¿De este muchacho sin chiste? –se burlo Kagurazaka. –Se nota que no tienes nada más que hacer, ¿Por qué no vienes al Tokyo Gakuen? Ahí hay hombres de verdad, no pedazos como aquí en Osaka.

―Si son así de pedantes como tú, mejor ni gastar mi energía en ir a ese instituto –contesto Reno con una sonrisa audaz.

―Haya tú, preciosa. –musito para después darse la media vuelta e irse.

―Agh, ¡pero qué sujeto tan más desagradable! –se quejo Reno viéndolo alejarse.

― Aunque no lo crean, tiene un buen corazón –exclamo Mizuki.

― ¿Buen corazón? ¡JA! Kagurazaka solo es un imbécil come ego. –musito Nakatsu aun irritado por la presencia de Kagurazaka.

― En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo Reno. –Bueno, bueno, ya vete, ¿no? Mizuki y yo tenemos una plática privada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Es algo que yo no puedo oír? –inquirió Nakatsu viéndola de cerca, Reno aventó su cara con la mano y se dirigió a Mizuki.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Reno ni Kagurazaka sabían que después de aquel encuentro ya no serían los mismos después de cierto tiempo.

**.o0o.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. :)**

**Cuídense mucho.**


End file.
